Aircraft are often configured with multiple wheels on a strut, each having associated brakes. In the context of the discussion herein, inboard wheels and brakes on a strut are those closest to the main axis of the aircraft fuselage, while outboard wheels and brakes on a strut are those most distant from such axis.
In some aircraft, it has been noted that during certain braking activities, one set of brakes, typically the inboard or outboard brakes do virtually all of the braking, while a remaining set, such as the outboard or inboard brakes have little or no pressure applied above that necessary for lining contact. As a consequence of the disparity of braking activity on the struts themselves, uneven braking activity may result, particularly at low pedal application. Moreover, since the wear of carbon brakes is aggravated in low torque situations, a disparity between brake wear rates on a single strut or aircraft may result, giving rise to service complications and efficiency losses.
There is a need in the art for a balanced brake control system that ensures uniform application of brake pressure and resulting brake activity on the various wheels of a strut, ensuring uniform brake control and wear, without sacrificing maneuverability.